


騎士戒指（Knight's Ring）

by OCCHOCOREX



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Knight's Ring, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OCCHOCOREX/pseuds/OCCHOCOREX
Summary: mob洛斯里克騎士，對著物品說明腦補出的產物變態灰燼傳火之餘的惡趣味展現，有一點點mob其他npc的暗示，bug很多，不太色，但是很痛很噁心，有點g應該會有下篇，搞另一種洛斯里克騎士
Relationships: Ashen One/Lothric Knight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	騎士戒指（Knight's Ring）

灰燼對待傳火的態度很認真，他有一本筆記本，上面記錄了他在旅途中總結的心得，雖然智力不高稱不上賢者，但也足夠記述一些簡單的要點了。

銀騎士會使用後撤步加突進砸地，有雷屬性。  
黑騎士的雙持攻擊無法盾反，韌性很高，打不出硬直。  
不要連吃教宗騎士的迴旋斬。  
持大盾的騎士攻擊都比較被動。  
洛斯里克騎士能被魅惑。

灰燼也只是偶然才發現的，魅惑對洛斯里克騎士很好用。他們的盾擊使繞後變得相當困難，想要速戰速決並不是件容易的事。不過幸好不死人在尋找邪道套路這方面總是很擅長。雖然他也不是很懂其中的道理，但是有效就是對的。灰燼喜歡用這個法術指使洛斯里克騎士自相殘殺，雖然這就是他們一直在做的事，但人為操縱的戰鬥更讓人興奮，甚至有種邪惡的滿足感，簡直就像餘興節目一樣。畢竟傳火不是一直都令人熱情高漲的。

灰燼換上祈禱套裝，從升降機下來，剛好被那個聖職看到，但他沒有理會。聖職徘徊著，像是在為身後的騎士把關一樣。騎士單膝跪地，向著供奉洛斯里克騎士劍的靈位祈禱。不一會兒，騎士起身巡邏，聖職繼續徘徊。灰燼衝上去兩刀把聖職砍死，騎士正好回頭，看見了這個不速之客便踩著沈重的步伐奔來。灰燼不慌不忙地切出咒術手套，施展了"魅惑"。  
騎士的雙眼還泛著紅光，但身上卻冒著粉色的粒子。  
成功了。  
洛斯里克的騎士在他身邊站定不動，像著了魔一樣停下了所有的攻擊。騎士穿著的鎧甲有點破敗，紅色的披風下擺像是被燒焦了似的，鐵質的盔甲上零零散散的都是凹陷和劃痕，盾牌上的徽記也不太清晰。灰燼望著這名騎士，在他頭盔附近比劃了兩下，比自己高出不少，雖沒有銀騎士那樣高大，但也是有點壓迫力的，看樣子應該也是個不死人或者灰燼吧。  
騎士不會做出任何反應，那張略顯活屍化的臉也沒有什麼表情和起伏。  
灰燼繼續朝下一個房間前進，騎士則跟在他身後，像一隻訓練有素的獵犬。迎面走來的大盾騎士很快就被灰燼身邊的騎士察覺到了，他激進地衝上去，毫不留情地揮劍攻擊。  
不愧是持中盾的直劍俠，莽啊，灰燼想著，砍死了角落裡的聖職。  
很快，第二名直劍騎士也來了，也許是有點驚訝，原本一起巡邏的同伴在互相殘殺，他遲疑了一刻，被灰燼身旁的騎士搶了先手，騎士雙手緊握著直劍，做準備攻擊的姿態，看準時機，突進，破防，掀翻了對方的架勢。他就像是個無畏的戰士，盡可能地為"主人"清掃眼前的障礙，就算是旁邊拐角蹲著的聖職也沒手軟。  
騎士的盔甲沾滿了同伴的鮮血，但他的眼神依然直愣愣的，彷彿失去了"人"的氣息。灰燼摸了摸他的鎧甲，又湊近摸了摸他的臉，完全沒有自我意識，像人偶一樣。  
灰燼切出處決用的匕首，轉到騎士身後來，撩了撩那披風，不自覺地盯著屁股看了出神，"時間快到了，"他說。  
灰燼毫不手軟地刺穿了騎士的背部，鮮血濺了他一身，還有點溫溫的，他想。騎士順著衝擊倒向了前方的石棺，正好魅惑的時效結束了，他借著石板支起身子，充滿攻擊性的眼神死盯著灰燼。恢復了神智的騎士異常的暴躁，不知道是不是被激怒了，他的攻擊迅速了不少，披風也隨著揮劍的動作大幅地擺動。但是灰燼算好了時機，格檔掉了第二下縱劈。  
"晚了。"  
灰燼將匕首刺入騎士的腹部。  
"兩下處決應該就剩個殘血了吧。"  
騎士的架勢被完全打破，失去平衡跌坐在石棺邊上，灰燼順勢打掉了他的直劍，跨坐在他身上，又迅速切出刺劍定住了騎士的右手腕。騎士似乎發出了不雅的嗚咽，但他依然沒放棄抵抗，揮出左拳欲將對方擊退，但彷彿是讀心一般，拳頭被不偏不倚地接住了。  
到目前為止都如灰燼所料，洛斯里克的騎士即使生命垂危也不會露出虛弱的姿態，說實話他十分中意這點，獵殺會反抗的小動物才比較有趣不是嗎？  
灰燼是個喜歡男人的變態，不，也許那不是喜歡，灰燼只是容易對他們產生性慾而已，當然還有殺意。霍克伍德和伊果已經被灰燼殺死了，不過他全都品嘗過。柯弭庫斯和歐貝克還在祭祀場，因為他們是傳火必要的人物，只不過有時候灰燼會在學習魔法時偷偷迷姦老師。可能這也是他在這方面一直沒什麼造詣的原因，智力全用去嫖娼了。

洛斯里克的騎士顫抖著掙扎，拳頭在灰燼的手裡逐漸鬆開，而後被對方的手指扣住，"對不住了。"灰燼說著，摘下了對方的戒指，戴在了自己的手上。騎士似乎有點不明此舉，但灰燼沒有給自己猶豫的時間，他突然失去了力道，手臂被以一種極度不適的姿勢壓在背後的棺板上，而後又一只刺劍穿過了他的手腕。騎士疼的止不住呻吟，表情逐漸扭曲起來，代表危險的紅眼也失去了攻擊性。  
"疼嗎？不好意思，畢竟你們城頭上每個人都殺過我，我還是得小心點。"  
騎士似乎不會說話，一直別著頭，灰燼只能從他嘴裡聽到一些混亂的嗚咽和咬牙切齒的聲音，但這無疑是在表達他的疑惑和憤怒。  
灰燼看這傢伙一臉難受但又無力反抗的樣子覺得有些好笑，他站起身，合上了對方的頭盔。  
"嗯....我對你們的臉不是很有興趣。"灰燼說著剝開了騎士殘破的鎧甲，血、碎肉以及破裂的鎖子甲胡亂地扎在騎士的腹部——這是他幹的好事，"但我很喜歡你們的盔甲，"灰燼又說，順手又扒了騎士的下裝。  
騎士粗糙但結實的軀體暴露在了空氣中，無數細密的傷痕刻在皮膚裡，像是講述著無數個不知名的故事，如果腹部和背部的致命傷能癒合的話想必又是畫龍點睛的兩筆，前提是能癒合的話。  
洛斯里克的騎士以意志堅韌出名，畢竟是同龍一起遠征四方的軍隊，可以想像是一支耐操耐磨、訓練有素的軍隊。但也只是在戰場上而已。  
騎士們似乎沒有應對強姦的對策。灰燼不知道這些"高貴"的騎士在軍營裡會不會做類似洩慾的事，但是他才不管，他將騎士的腿分開，逼迫對方擺出交媾的姿勢，露出性器和後穴，以便自己使用。  
騎士在發抖，未知的恐懼和軟弱部位的暴露使他無意識地抵抗著灰燼的行為。他顫抖的雙腿拼命想夾緊，但這在灰燼看來就是赤裸裸地勾引，彷彿是欲拒還迎地在挑釁他人施暴。  
"放鬆點，"灰燼語氣略顯溫和地說道。他按住騎士的大腿，將手指沾上些血伸進對方的後穴中撐開，摸索著應該存在於體內的某個器官。  
騎士掙脫不了刺劍，手腕的傷口被撕扯著，甚至露出了骨頭，他實在失血過多，腹部的疼痛在加劇，他生理性地想排出身下的異物，但那無疑促進了擴張。騎士的後穴沾滿了淫水，與血液混在一起，像初次性交的處女的肉穴一樣。灰燼輕鬆地將第三根手指深入，按摩著某個部位。  
這明明應該是一場強姦才對，他想，他可真是個有耐心的人。  
騎士的頭盔中傳出不明顯的喘息，他似乎抑制不住了，細小的呻吟隨著手指的抽插起伏著，但聽著不像是歡愉的浪叫，倒像是帶著憤怒和求助的低吼，不過這就對了，灰燼可不是來肏任人擺佈的奴隸的。  
灰燼解開長袍，擼了幾下自己的傢伙，將勃起的硬物對準穴口刺入。  
"唔.......！"  
不太得體的叫聲漏了出來，可能是對於硬物還不太習慣，疼痛伴隨著奇異的快感奪走了騎士的意識，但是後穴卻不自覺地吮吸著陰莖——那裡明明不是交配用的器官。灰燼按著自己的節奏肏弄著騎士，肉壁吸附著陰莖，一縮一縮的，本來拒絕著異物的洞穴開始渴求性器的撫慰和滿足，流出的愛液也越來越多，彷彿是在為交配和受孕做準備。灰燼能聽見對面傳來的若隱若現的呼吸聲，他本不期待這些騎士的屁股能給他帶來什麼快感，他只是來看戲的，但沒想到這傢伙卻很有做為肉便器的天份。  
騎士失去了過多的體力，變得溫馴了不少，本來劇烈掙扎的雙手現在癱在兩邊，手指略微抽搐著，像是個等待上發條的木偶。猛烈的撞擊每一下都蹭在前列腺上，刺激著這個從未開發過的器官，他感覺意識要被消磨殆盡了，血液不斷從傷口中湧出，體內強姦他的異物又不斷刺激著他的肉道，像是要把他捅爛一般，沒有任何停止的趨勢。他突然有些噁心，又有些憤怒。灰燼是個入侵者，是敵人，是他劍尖所指的方向，但是他卻在與敵人交歡，被迫露出脆弱且淫蕩的一面，甚至還不知廉恥的有些享受這快感。他想擺脫這宵小之輩的束縛，但卻無法忽視對方身上的餘火。這簡直是他做為騎士最不堪入目的一天。  
他是一名將身心都獻給洛斯里克的騎士，他是一名誠心追求火焰的余灰。  
但是灰燼也是追求火焰的人，同時又是獵王者，是他侍奉的孿生王子的敵人。  
騎士曾決心守護火焰，即便這與王子們的意願相悖。他殺死了許多自己的同伴，砍下了許多與自己相同的頭顱，也被重複砍下過許多次，所以他一直向著石棺祈禱，祈禱著真正的死亡，祈禱著真正的終結。  
對火焰的渴望以及對混沌的憎惡使他無法正常思考。他的決心在動搖，這幅鎧甲以及這柄直劍的意義在消失。  
愚鈍的騎士是不自由的，因為他們並非一無所有者。

腹部的傷口隨著每次的撞擊不斷冒出血液，血液流經他的大腿，以及他們交合的部位，他現在看起來就像一份倒滿糖漿的可口鬆餅。  
灰燼覺得自己做的有點太過了，他現在還不希望這個玩具壞掉。雖是這麼想的，但他抽掉其中一把刺劍，鮮血瞬間從傷口噴出，騎士吃痛地哀嚎了一聲，不自覺地夾緊了肉道，手臂無力地垂落在地，但他似乎還想做點什麼。被解放出的那只手顫抖著抬起，手指半縮著，似乎是想觸碰對面的人。  
"殿下.....請您.....請您傳承火焰......"  
如此，他的使命便能圓滿地結束。  
灰燼沒反應過來，騎士的話語是他沒料想到的。他不知道這是不是祈禱套裝造成的，他只是覺得自己虧心事做得太多了，怕被咒死而已。他不太明白，這位騎士快要死了，腦海裡剩下的卻還是傳火，這就是洛斯里克嗎？  
"唉......"灰燼不是很擅長應付這種情況，"不用擔心，"他說著，俯下身子環抱住騎士，輕輕拍了拍對方的背脊，而後又掀起對方的頭盔，親吻那因為疼痛而有些濕潤的眼角。灰燼並沒有真的心生憐憫，他只是在安撫受刺激的小動物而已，畢竟你不能在牛羊進屠宰場之前就讓它們意識到危險，它們會流淚的。  
"那就為傳火事業貢獻下你的屁股吧。"  
灰燼又抽掉了另一把刺劍，他把騎士的身子側過來，抬起其中一條大腿肏入對方的深處。騎士的穴口被肏的通紅，粗大的陰莖在他淫爛的肉洞裡進進出出，刺激著每一寸腸壁，他感覺內臟好像都要被翻出來了，而實際上確實已經被翻出來了。騎士的理智斷了弦，他將對火以及性的渴望完全暴露在灰燼眼前，他毫不抑制地放聲浪叫，就像街邊廉價的娼妓一樣，有意無意地取悅著蹂躪他的嫖客。後穴分泌的汁液打濕了灰燼的長袍，淫靡的水聲配合著騎士放蕩的喘息成為了這個空間唯一個聲響。

"請隨意使用......"  
騎士顫顫巍巍地擺動著腰肢，像是無意識的求愛。他面部雖然有些活屍化的表現，但還能看出是個挺年輕的傢伙的。灰黑色的髮絲從頭盔中漏出，因為汗和淚水而沾在臉頰上，瞳孔中散發出的紅光已不具備威脅性，眼神也失去了意志和自我，他緊咬著牙關，血液從喉嚨中溢出些許。他好像是在嘀咕著什麼，表情十分扭曲，大概是在疼痛和快感之間撕扯著吧。  
灰燼喜歡看到那樣的表情。這些男人們在生與死之間掙扎，同時還在被做著屈辱的事，但是又能從中得到些許快感。本能的求生欲與性慾，快感以及屈辱，這些東西攪合在一起，而控制權都在他自己手上。  
但是尊嚴這種東西實在無法控制，灰燼也不知道他們什麼時候會低頭，他只是享受在這之前的，他們的掙扎以及反抗而已。  
騎士的生死不由自己決定，但自尊，或者說是榮譽呢？不應該不存在，灰燼不太懂這個，因為他不是騎士，但他覺得對這些傢伙們來說應該是這麼回事，不然這枚戒指又有什麼意義？如果僅僅把它看作是一個道具，還會被人那樣珍惜嗎？  
"嘖......"灰燼也不知道在罵什麼，他只是覺得有點脫離預期。這個傢伙大概連東南西北都已經分不清了，他的話語沒有任何價值。灰燼也不該在做這種不需要腦子的運動的時候思考這種無果的問題。他想現在就把這傢伙殺死，就像他以往做的那樣，但是他沒有，他覺得這還不夠。

既然你都說"請"了，那我為什麼不做的過份一點呢？

"你們在軍營裡也會做這種事嗎？"灰燼掰過對方的頭，扯了扯他的臉皮，"像個活人似的那樣。"  
"不......唔......"  
騎士半側著，一邊手肘撐著地，身體隨著抽插微微擺動，盔甲碰撞著發出不太輕脆的響聲。他眯著眼睛，眼神沒有焦距，也沒有多餘的力氣回答，他的生命隨著腹部流出的血液一起在逐漸消失。  
"不會嗎，真可惜。"灰燼握住了對方的手，沒有什麼溫度，也沒有什麼活力，"你明明是個好傢伙的。"

"很漂亮......也很舒服......"  
"......."  
"話說，你們究竟是在為什麼祈禱？"  
"是......."  
"嗚啊.....那裡，好軟.......名器？"  
"嗯......"  
"有好幾個，在城牆上，明明是最危險的地方，卻背對著敵人。"  
"算了你別說了，太費勁了，也太難過了。"

這個國家是為了傳火而誕生的，這些騎士是為了傳火而存在的，但是他們卻也孕育出了自己的文化和信仰，如果傳火是條被詛咒的道路，那他們製造出的一切都是錯誤的嗎？

灰燼伸出指甲掐了一下騎士腹部的傷口，有些涼，不像是內臟的溫度。他翻弄著傷口處的皮膚和肌肉，以及似乎是某些器官的肉塊。他用指腹捏住那些滑膩膩的臟器，將它們盡數扯出體外。血液一勺一勺地溢出，臟器被攪得亂七八糟。灰燼的手上沾滿了濃稠的血液以及異樣的腥味，他覺得這能得到他想要的。  
騎士的呻吟隨著灰燼手上力道的加重而逐步走向絕望，疼痛超越了快感，支配了他的感官，神經不斷警告他處境的危險，但他已失去逃離的手段，他被逼向絕境，他無助地向直劍伸手，干啞的嘶吼是他最後的力氣。  
灰燼在這彷彿野獸般的叫喊聲中達到了高潮，交代在了騎士的體內。

被濫用過的穴口因為異物的退出而緩緩縮緊，可悲地吐露著白濁和血液，彷彿是在引誘人再次使用它。騎士的雙腿仍然保持著張開的姿勢，灰燼在他的大腿上又蹭了幾下便收拾了起來。  
這副將死之人的模樣正是他想看到的，即便是在夾縫中哀嚎，最後也還是會落入一片寂靜。不死人的生命根本沒有意義，只要無法釋懷，就能永遠持續下去的生命沒有價值和珍貴性可言，就像是能無數次使用的道具一樣，在使命中迷失了方向。  
傳火是不是一件正確的事他不知道，但這一定是相當痛苦的，因為他為了傳火一直在面對其他更痛苦的事。

騎士的身體幾乎無法動彈，苦痛糾纏著他，乾涸的聲音從喉嚨中擠出，眉頭緊皺著，眼神再沒有銳利和反抗。  
騎士的手緩緩爬向直劍，灰燼同對方一起握住了劍柄，他蓋上了騎士的頭盔，將腦袋扶正：  
"讓靈魂成為我的力量吧。"

斬首騎士跪坐著，背靠著石棺，他的頭顱被置於懷中，鮮血與白色黏液混雜著侵染了地面。  
他背後的石棺上擺著一柄直劍。

灰燼看著手上的騎士戒指，很乾淨，不過相當舊，人像被磨損的只剩下輪廓，只能依稀辨識出那是一名洛斯里克騎士。他並不需要這種東西，至少是功能，但他很喜歡這樣具有代表性的物件。雖說置物箱裡有好幾打，但它們每個都很獨特不是嗎。

灰燼來到室外，太陽如同被啃食殆盡的果實一般搖搖欲墜，但即使所剩無幾也依然是無法直視的存在。城牆上有許多捧著蠟燭的雕塑，它們無不對著同一個方向祈禱，大風捲著來歷不明的白色碎屑，吹落了灰燼的風帽，他有點冷。他乘上升降機，來到孿生王子的寢宮門口。

那裡有許多忠誠的藍衣騎士。

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝你能看到這裡，寫的實在比較差勁，不好意思  
> 對著物品說明做了很多想像，也不太搞得懂  
> 洛直是把敏捷加成很高的武器啊，怎麼說也應該是戴獵人戒指的吧（


End file.
